A device connects to a network through an adapter that parses network packets received over the network. A network packet includes a header and data. Checksum processing is typically performed on each network packet to verify that the network packet has not been altered during transmission. However, checksum processing tends to be processor and time intensive, especially when multiple network protocols are involved. A robust solution that overcomes these challenges is desired.